


sleep aid

by theloststargazer



Category: DRRB, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan:Rebirth, Danganronpa Re:Birth (ダンガンロンパ Re:Birth), danganronpa re:birth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DRRB Talent Gamble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Nightmares, SHSL Astronomer Yodogawa Seishi, SHSL Hacker Marin Mizuta, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloststargazer/pseuds/theloststargazer
Summary: another night comes by and marin's unable to get some sleep.and it turns out she's not the only one having sleep issues that night.





	sleep aid

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so! i originally planned for this fic to be a nightmare/comfort fic involving the drrb death order that i managed to come up with.
> 
> but obviously, that did not happen.
> 
> instead, this fic was born because of my brain’s weird way of thinking and its impulses.

A sleepless night. 

These weren’t uncommon for Marin after the killing game ended. She just happened spent most of her time late at night in the basement, fingers often dancing across her laptop’s keyboard, as she worked on updates for Tsuki’s AI, programmed small mobile games to show off to the others, or hacked into the bank accounts of complete strangers to happen to be wealthy. 

Of course, the others didn’t know about the last thing. They _couldn’t_ know about it. 

Marin let out a soft yawn as she stretched back in her swivel chair, proceeding to crack her knuckles in the process. She had just finished updating some code to improve the performance of Tsuki, and now she was about to go get something to eat before either actually attempting to get some sleep or working on something else. Rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes, the hacker then proceeded to leave her cozy seat and exit the basement. 

As she carefully made her way up the basement’s stairs, the TV from the living room came into view. The female quickly saw the DVD menu of what seemed to be an anime movie being displayed across the screen while the volume was significantly turned to low. Since practically everyone was asleep (including Akira, surprisingly) at that hour, Marin was quick to find out who was watching the movie so late: her fellow night owl friend. 

Seishi, curled up in a ball on the couch, was wrapped up in a blue blanket and cuddling a “sleeping” Tsuki close to his chest. He looked a lot like a cat, if Marin was being honest. His chest silently rose and fell with each breath he took, the steady rhythm of someone who was in the arms of deep sleep. A small giggle escaped from the hacker as she observed Seishi for a little longer. 

She then took a few steps away from the couch to leave the astronomer to sleep and to get a snack, but she was quickly stopped when a small, weak sound hit her ears. The noise punctured the air, ringing out like a gunshot. Marin froze in place, her attention quickly being drawn back to where her friend was sleeping. 

Seishi had managed to curl himself even further around Tsuki, and his mouth had tightened into a distressed frown. A second noise, louder than the last one, escaped the male. It was quickly followed by a hitching breath and a soft sniffle. As the hacker still observed him, she immediately noticed that Seishi’s frown deepened before he quietly cried out a wordless sound of fear and despair. 

Marin slowly made her way back to her friend’s side, immediately knowing what was going on. Seishi was obviously in the depths of a nightmare. Another noise escaped from the astronomer, and then a voice, which sounded so pained, so sorrowful, and so scared. Despite having to strain to hear it, Marin managed to hear exactly what Seishi had cried out in his nightmare plagued sleep.

_“…St-stop it! Get a-away from-”_

After he cried out those words, tears started to slowly stream down Seishi’s pale cheeks. At that point, Marin already knew what she had to do. She dropped to her knees beside the couch and carefully reached out, her hand resting on the male’s shoulder. She gave it a gentle shake, but it hardly did anything. Seishi remained asleep, and he only managed to let out a whimper.

“Sei Sei,” Marin’s voice slipped into a gentle tone as she gave the astronomer’s shoulder another small shake. “It’s okay. You’re just dreaming, Sei Sei. Wake up.”

A choked whine left Seishi as his eyes flew open, his gaze wild and unfocused as he lurched upwards. Heavy and panicked breaths escaped him while he frantically looked around the room. His eyes suddenly fell upon the hacker and the now awake and fully alert Tsuki. He stared at the two of them for a few moments, his gaze wary and full of fear. 

“There’s no need to fear,” The hacker offered him a reassuring smile to prove that she wasn’t a threat. “It’s just Big Sis and Tsuki-chan, see?”

As soon as he managed to hear her voice, Seishi’s gaze softened as his eyes began to water again. He slid himself off of the couch swiftly, also having Tsuki do the same, before he launched himself towards Marin and clumsily wrapped his arms around her. The astronomer buried his face into Marin’s shoulder. He sobbed quietly into the fabric of her hoodie, and that immediately caused the hacker to hold him protectively close. 

The small cat robot behind the astronomer gently nudged him gently in an attempt to provide him comfort before she decided to pipe in, “Do you wanna talk about what you saw? My various sources say that if you’re troubled, you should talk to someone!”

Desperately swallowing back a sob, Seishi gave a small, hesitant nod.

“T-Todoroki, s-she-” Before he could utter another word, his trembling voice was quickly cut off by an onslaught of more tears. 

Marin tensed when she heard the name of the former Super High School Level Otome Game Developer. Before she was executed for killing Saiji and Maiko, Aruma had openly confessed that she would’ve killed Seishi instead if he had been close enough. Of course, her reasoning for that is anything _but_ pleasant. It was no wonder why his nightmare managed to scare him so badly, especially since it involved her. The hacker held the trembling astronomer in her arms even tighter while Tsuki proceeded to nuzzle against him gently. 

“It’s okay,” Marin slowly began to rub Seishi’s back as he continued to cry into her hoodie. “She’s not here anymore, so she can’t hurt you. Big Sis is also here to protect you, so you don’t need to be afraid, okay?”

“And I’m here to protect you too~!” Tsuki suddenly piped in again with an ever so chipper tone. 

Upon hearing the comforting words of both Marin and Tsuki, Seishi began to visibly relax more as he let out the last of his sobs. They slowly but surely were reduced into nothing but mere sniffles, and his hold on Marin became less stiff. He took in a shaky breath, attempting to even out his breathing, before a wave of exhaustion crashed over him out of the blue. Emotional breakdowns like that _always _managed to tire the absolute hell out of him. 

“Th-thank you, Mari and Tsuki-chan,” The astronomer slowly began to rub his eyes sleepily as a yawn escaped him. “Is it okay to, u-uhm, ask you to stay?”

“Sei Sei, you should know that you don’t need to ask! Big Sis is always happy to stay with you, poka poka!” Marin then held him a little bit tighter, seemingly attempting to confirm the fact that she wasn’t going to go anywhere. 

Seishi gave her another small nod before he nestled in her arms a little bit to get himself comfortable. He gently rested his head on Marin’s shoulder again, allowing his heavy eyelids to fall, while his breathing finally evened out. 

And, of course, it wasn’t long until the red-haired astronomer was out like a light. 


End file.
